


Fan

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was too hot to touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

It was too hot to touch, even with the cooling charms Sirius had cast and the Muggle fan Remus had set up to pull air into the window. Sirius and James had been fascinated with the spinning blades, watching them go for almost an hour.

But James and Peter had left and Remus and Sirius were alone in the tiny flat, which had cooled only slightly with the setting sun. But it was cool enough for Sirius to wrap his arms around Remus' sweat-dampened skin and for Remus to kiss him back. The floor in front of the fan was the coolest place to sleep, anyway.


End file.
